


The Kingdom Can Wait

by NerdButton



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Claudia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Very slight janaya in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton
Summary: When Claudia is having a bad day, Rayla knows exactly how to cheer her up.Sometimes you need to be a little rough, to be kind.CW: Girl Penis Claudia.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The Kingdom Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> ...yea. Not much to say about this really, other than lockdown is getting to me. A shameless display of kink for no real reason other than I felt like it and this pairing lacks it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I tried to keep it short, but that never works for me. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as TMaHS, a few years into the future from that story. You definitely don't need to read that to enjoy this one. (Though I'd appreciate it ;p)
> 
> Enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

She hadn't meant to lose her patience today, but honestly she swears that there are some days where everyone in the castle decides to band together and be frustrating as a cohesive unit. First it had been Soren, messing up the arrival dates for the visiting Xadian troops and leaving her to fix it, as always. Callum made sure to follow up not long after she had sorted out that mess, accosting her in the courtyard and bombarding her with a million questions and suggestions about the school they had been working on setting up together. Gren, Corvus... Gods, even Opeli was being useless today, forgetting about a meeting she had been due to attend and requiring Claudia to cover her absence. 

And all of it had led to now - her hiding in her room for a much needed break from it all, lying sprawled out across her bed where she had thrown herself. Sooner or later, she knew the next thing on the list would probably find her before too long. 

The soft sound of the lock clicking shut on the door draws a small smile from Claudia even as she remains lying facedown on the bed, familiarity of the footsteps approaching her giving no requirement to sit herself upright - she already knows who it is coming looking for her. Warm hands find places on her back, rubbing haphazard patterns over tight shoulders while the mattress dips under the added weight of her visitor. 

"Having a hard day?"

Claudia allows herself a few more moments of just enjoying Rayla's hands massaging the stress buried deep in her muscles, before rolling over onto her back to be better able to see her elf's pretty face, looking down at her with a softness that makes her heart stutter still, after all this time. 

"If I hear one more question about setting up that school, I'll scream. Buildings can only be built so fast. And our 'staff' of teachers are flaky at best." Liberal air quotations are used to further emphasise the dubious use of the term 'staff' for the eclectic collection of mages they had signed up to help teach primal magic in Katolis. Callum himself was one, and also being the most insufferable about it all. She knew he was just excited to get started, but it was still annoying. 

"I'll talk to Callum if you want? Get him to focus on something else for a bit and to stay out of the way."

As nice as the offer is, Claudia is pretty sure that even a telling off from Rayla wouldn't be able to put a pin in this newfound purpose of Callum's - the guy really doesn't let things go when he has a goal in mind. And as endearing a trait as it can be, it's a lot less amusing to be on the other end of it. 

"It's fine, I just need to remember that I love him really. Even if I want to strangle him."

That gets a laugh out of Rayla, who turns a low grin towards Claudia afterwards, trailing her fingers teasingly up her leg. 

"Well, maybe I can help ease your frustration, if nothing else..."

"I thought you were busy arranging the upcoming joint drills with Amaya today?"

"I have a bit of time." Then a with a low chuckle, adds as an explanation, "Janai arrived here last night."

Of course, Amaya is an amazing general and rarely ever slacks off, with one exception - when Janai is visiting. Then it becomes incredibly difficult to get her to focus; Claudia can't blame her, knowing herself how hard it is to keep your mind on work when your beautiful elven girlfriend is there being all beautiful and distracting. It's getting to be a real problem in the castle, now that interracial couples are becoming more common, that less work gets done whenever visitors from Xadia are present. 

But it's understandable, and Ezran - being the loving and pacifist king that he is - is happy to see the fraternising between both sides. He has always said that love is the strongest bond there is; almost certainly a belief he learned from his father. 

"Ah I see, so nothing is really getting done today then?"

"Very little of actual use, mostly just gossip and catching up in the throne room. And some conspicuous absences, my own included."

Without warning, the hand Rayla had been teasing her thigh with slipped up to squeeze at Claudia through her trousers, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise at the unexpected action. Before she could properly react, Rayla had gripped Claudia's legs and spun her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning cheekily at the scandalised look she got in return for the crude treatment. 

"I can guess what mood you're in today." Claudia jokes, wiggling her eyebrows up at Rayla who now stands in front of her. She takes Claudia's hands in hers and places them on her hips, a clear invitation to touch, before cupping her face and leaning in for a deep kiss. Rayla's kisses always make everything better, and she loses herself in the closeness of her girlfriend for a few moments before remembering where her hands are. 

Claudia silently thanked her mediocre luck that Rayla wasn't wearing any of her mission outfits, for as good as they made her look - and they _really_ make certain assets look good - they also make it significantly harder for Claudia to strip her. Doubly so when she's extra frustrated, like today. The shirt she is wearing is attractively tight on her body, which makes it even more rewarding when Claudia's hands slide up under it, tracing over the smooth skin she finds underneath. Her hands must be cold, as the slightest shiver runs down Rayla's body at the first contact, before she leans to press into them instead. 

Leaning forward, Claudia continues to slowly push the hem of the shirt up, revealing the toned muscles her elf works so hard to maintain. Claudia had never really understood the appeal of muscles before meeting Rayla, but now that she does it's hard to keep her hands and eyes off them. Considering that Rayla is hers and she can look and touch as much as she wants, it makes them even more enjoyable. Wanting a reaction, she licks a line right up the middle of Rayla's stomach and causes her to shiver again, a slight hint of a laugh wisping out from her lips at the tickling sensation brought on by Claudia's tongue. 

Following the path of her tongue, Claudia's hands continue their journey under Rayla's shirt until reaching her bra, and with only brief fumbling, find their way underneath to cup her breasts. Nipples on both present themselves against the palm of her hands, ready and seeking attention that she is more than happy to give. But first, the bra has to go - the tight material works well to keep everything pinned down while Rayla is flipping around in the air, but unfortunately has the same effect of pinning Claudia's hands against her breasts without much room for maneuver, which simply won't do right now. 

In one swift motion, she pulls her hands back out from under Rayla's bra and starts to tug the hem of the shirt upwards, a motion that is aided by Rayla lifting her arms to allow Claudia to pull it completely over and off of her head and horns. For some reason, whenever they are undressing with any kind of urgency, this is always the moment Rayla's horns decide to start getting in the way and giving Claudia grief - not while sleeping, or cuddling, or any number of situations you would expect them to, and yet some item of clothing always decides to wrap itself around one just when Claudia decides she wants all barriers to her view removed. Dealing with an entire castle's worth of mistakes all day must have been enough torment for the time being, as for once the shirt comes off without a fight. 

Rayla's dark bra provides a very pretty contrast against her skin, one that she only admires for a moment before clicking it loose and pinging it far, far away. The resulting laugh from above at her eagerness sends a warm flush through her, and it is now that Claudia becomes aware of the tightness in her pants making itself known, pressing insistently against the tie holding her trousers up. 

She swirls her tongue around one of the waiting nipples, drawing it into her mouth and giving it a rough suck that causes Rayla's hips to buck forward against Claudia. Learning how rough she could be with all the different parts of the lithe body at the mercy of her hands and tongue had been one of the most fun experiences Claudia has had in her unusual life, and the answer to "how rough" could be surprisingly high depending on what the mood was. Both of the perky, little purple nipples react and grow harder with each pass of her tongue, and one of the hands that had been on her shoulders has reached up to wind in her hair, pressing her closer. 

Not wanting to leave her current task, she allows her hands to search out the clasp of Rayla's belt, loosening it without looking. Just as she starts to pull it free from around Rayla's waist, the hand in her hair tugs her head back and forces her to look into lidded lilac eyes that gleam down at her, a twinkle of mischievous intent in them.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not being the only one naked. Arms up."

It's a command, not a request - but one Claudia is happy to comply with, and as Rayla has already whipped off the belt holding her tunic in place, it's also an easy one. Before long her tunic and undershirt have both joined the belt on the floor, leaving her bare to roving eyes that are keen to appreciate the freshly exposed sight. 

In retaliation for the teasing and treatment she got earlier, when Rayla's hands move to grope at Claudia's chest she catches them and pushes them away with a look, going back to the belt still wrapped around Rayla's waist. She expects the whine at being denied, it makes her smile as she continues her earlier mission - removing of her girlfriend's pants, the noblest purpose of them all.

Making sure to catch the waistband of her underwear with her thumbs, Claudia slowly pulls both underwear and trousers down long, toned legs, nudging Rayla to step out of them once around her ankles. When in the castle, Rayla had gotten in the habit of wandering around without her shoes on, once settled enough that she wasn't braced for action at any moment. Claudia found it very cute, and the lack of shoes also conveniently made it easier to get her clothes off so she wasn't complaining. It was nice seeing her comfortable enough in the castle to not feel the need to constantly be on guard. 

"Think you can stay standing?"

"Um...maybe?"

That answer should really be "no", but it's fun feeling Rayla's legs shaking as she tries to keep herself on her feet while... occupied. Smirking at the confused and expectant expression on the other girl's face, Claudia tugs her gently but insistently closer, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto her knees directly in front of where Rayla is standing. Her hands slide around to squeeze a firm behind, and she begins placing small kisses and bites all over Rayla's stomach, slowly making her way lower towards her goal. 

Reaching it, Claudia slides a teasing tongue once through the wetness already gathering there, ready for her and whatever it is she plans to do. The raspy gasp from somewhere above her is muffled as she continues to slide her tongue through the folds, tasting, but the feeling of hands grabbing onto her shoulders and gripping for balance holds her attention firmly in the moment. 

Seeking out the little bundle of nerves waiting patiently for attention with the tip of her tongue, she begins to swirl around it gently, teasingly, as a slim finger finds its way to wet warmth and sinks slowly inside, pumping in and out with the motions of her tongue. The hands braced against her shoulders tense, nails digging in slightly as moans float from an accented tongue. 

Adding another finger to her thrusts is welcomed with a groan, and she speeds up the movement of her tongue against Rayla's clit, pressing harder and firmer against it. She can feel Rayla shaking as she tries to stay upright, beginning to hunch forward and lean more of her weight onto Claudia's shoulders. It's a sign, one familiar through many illicit dalliances during their time together - she's close. 

Deciding that Rayla has done a good enough job at staying on her feet so far, she gives one last squeeze to her behind before wrapping an arm around her thighs and using it to help brace some of Rayla's weight. It only takes a few more strokes before she comes, legs giving out under her and nearly dragging Claudia's head down with her, moans deep in her throat. 

It's a really good thing Rayla locked the door on her way in; wouldn't want the guards coming running in to this view, the two of them in a bundle on the floor and smelling of sex. Rayla is half on Claudia's lap, head tucked against hers while she catches her breath and rests her legs for a moment. 

A sneaky hand groping the bulge in Claudia's pants is the first indication of her revival, followed closely by a warm tongue against her neck that moves up to curl around the shell of her ear. 

"I want you on the bed."

Rayla pulls up off of Claudia's lap and drags her up with her, shoving the mage bodily onto her back on the bed, leaning over her prone form to place a loving kiss on her lips in stark contrast to her bold actions. Moving down her body, Rayla kisses a path down to her breasts, giving them much deserved attention while a hand roams to continue fondling the bulge straining against layers of fabric. Seizing an opportunity, Claudia reaches out to clasp her hands around Rayla's horns and press her head further down towards her erection, an action that never fails to draw a response. 

A response that comes in the form of lust-filled eyes locking onto her own, allowing her head to be pushed down where Claudia wants it. Once there, she maintains her eye contact as she stays not moving just to tease further, eventually leaning down to place a barely-there kiss against Claudia's erection through her trousers, that twitches in response to the visual more than the actual sensation. Fingers hook into her waistband, tugging lightly.

"Lift your hips."

Moving with experience, her lower half is quickly stripped by Rayla's trained hands, and she springs free with the fast motion. Once her boots and clothing are fully removed, Rayla stays kneeling between her legs admiring the view with dark eyes. 

Four-fingered hands drag back up Claudia's thighs as she rises, bringing her mouth back down to the head of her cock and pausing again, mere centimetres from touching, to shoot another glance up at her eagerly watching girlfriend. A smirk makes itself present on Rayla's pretty face, and she places another tiny kiss against the head, drawing a groan out of Claudia with the lack of relief. Just as she is about to whine at the other girl to stop teasing, she is cut off by a hand pressing her back down onto the bed and strong thighs straddling her on either side. That same hand wraps itself lightly around her throat, Rayla holding herself _just_ out of reach of Claudia's waiting shaft. If she were to thrust up she'd be met by hot warmth, but she holds herself back wanting to see what Rayla has planned. 

"You better not have been about to complain."

When she tries to answer, the hand around her throat gives a warning squeeze and she changes to a shake of her head in reply, doing as she's told and staying quiet. 

"Good. Now, be a good girl and take what you're given."

With that command, Rayla's hips sink down and bury Claudia deep within her. Welcoming her readily, she can feel Rayla's walls squeezing against her cock and pulling her deeper as the girl in question moans above her at the familiar stretch. She spends a few moments simply rocking back and forth, adjusting to the size, gradually beginning to gain speed with each motion. 

Distracted as she is by Rayla using her as a toy to fuck herself with, Claudia only realises her hands must have been just left aimlessly between them when they are grabbed by Rayla and placed on her rocking hips. Glancing up to meet the elf's eyes, she catches the end of the loving look she sports as a result of Claudia's awkwardness, and Rayla leans down once more to place a soft kiss against her love's lips. 

As she sits back up, her hand immediately finds its way back to Claudia's throat, all gentleness gone and replaced with unabashed lust as she starts to lift her hips higher, pressing back down faster. The hand around her neck tightens for a second, causing Claudia to grip the thrusting hips and pull them down harder against her, forcing up and deeper into heat that welcomes the rough intrusion easily. 

Every time the hand around her neck squeezes taught, it sends Claudia closer to her peak and somewhere during, she's not sure when, her eyes closed to better focus on the feeling of her girlfriend all around her. Curious to see what Rayla looks like, lewdly posed above her and well on her way to a second orgasm, she opens heavy eyes to discover that the other girl's free hand is now working away between her own legs. 

Rayla's own eyes have drifted shut at some point and she is unaware she is being watched, allowing Claudia the chance to admire her toned body as it bounces on top of her. The sight proves to be enough to send her over the edge, nails digging into Rayla's ass as she presses up into her and comes deep within with a gasp. Rayla's hand grips firm at her throat at the sensation of being filled, and her hips continue to grind against Claudia as her fingers pass frantically over her clit. 

Claudia can feel herself starting to get soft even as she remains buried in Rayla, who still has her pinned to the bed. With a few more strokes, she eventually tenses above Claudia and releases a moan that's almost closer to a yelp, slumping over tiredly to rest in the warm arms waiting for her. They lay there for a bit catching their breaths, until Rayla eventually has to move up off of her properly - the way she had slumped forward meant Claudia was still inside her, and that's only enjoyable for a short while before it starts to get uncomfortable for them both. Determined to be a brat one last time, she lifts up slowly and allows herself to drip on Claudia's stomach, watching for a reaction. 

"Rayla... Why do you always have to do that?"

The pout on her face and in her voice, combined with the question makes Rayla laugh, light and carefree, as she lays back down against Claudia's side. 

"Because it's funny when you whine about it. And I don't see why I'm the only one who should have some on me, fair's fair."

She knows Rayla would stop doing it if she were to seriously ask her to, but she secretly enjoys it when Rayla does things like that while thinking she's being naughty. The girl in question curls closer into Claudia's side, claiming some extra intimacy by wrapping a leg over her girlfriend's and sending a hand up in search of a boob to grope - which she finds easily. 

Now that they've both finally stilled, tiredness begins to take hold of Claudia's body, and with Rayla starting to snooze gently against her shoulder it's hard to fight it. Claudia presses a small kiss against the top of Rayla's head, right in between her horns that threaten to poke her if she approaches from the wrong angle - she'd long ago decided the slim risk of impalement was worth it to be allowed to kiss all over her girlfriend's gorgeous, pointy head. 

The gesture must have woken Rayla, she lifts her head up with sleepy eyes to look into dark green ones, before glancing down towards their bodies still naked on top of the bed. 

"We should get into bed properly if we're going to stay here." 

Dragging themselves up out of their cosy embrace proves to be harder to do than anticipated, but eventually they slip under the sheets where Rayla immediately curls into Claudia's side again, pressing light kisses against any skin she can reach without moving. They lay there, enjoying each other's company, the rest of the world far beyond the locked door to their room. 

"Rayla?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Claudia."

Claudia can feel the smile on Rayla's face against her bare skin, and it causes a matching one to appear on her own. Just as sleep starts to claim her, a thought occurs to Claudia and she taps a increasingly less-awake Rayla on the shoulder. 

"Aren't Amaya and the others going to be looking for you?"

"They can wait. I'd rather stay here."

Her tone leaves zero room for argument, and Claudia can't help huffing out a laugh, wrapping her arms tighter around her elf and settling in for some stolen time together. 

Rayla's right... 

They can all wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to kudos and comment if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
